For Always, Forever
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Songfic for Songfic Challenge by FredRocks29. For Always, Forever by Every Avenue. Pretty much Remus's reflections on the friends he lost, and how much he never told them.


For Always, Forever

_By: Darke Whispers_

A/N: Hey, this is a song fic for the Songfic Challenge by FredRocks29. I really like Remus, but never thought about writing for him. I figure he must've been pretty torn up after all his friends either died or went to prison. Enjoy, review, maybe favorite the story or me.

_Another late night driving around  
>We're losing sunlight so we head downtown<br>To Woodward off Charlotte Street  
>The old place that we used to meet<em>

Remus walked through the Shrieking Shack, thinking about his friends. He remembered when James would shove Sirius, who joke happily with Peter, who would hind behind Remus himself. He remembered how he used to feel a little human when he transformed.

_We were young and we lived it up  
>But those nights never lasted long enough<br>Looking back we're so naive  
>What happened to the days when we shared our dreams<br>_

He thought about those days, and remembered James's crazy chasing of Lily Evans, Sirius's playboy act, Peter's joy at fitting in. He remembered their childish pranks, late nights in Hogsmeade. In the back of his mind he wondered if maybe their childishness and selfish actions was what destroyed them.

_If I could go back now  
>I wouldn't change a thing<br>Oh it feels so good  
>To say<em>

But if what they did as teenagers really had corrupted Peter, would he have changed it? No, he was glad that he had that brief time where he could fit in. Where he was a normal kid with not-so-normal friends.__

_Guess we made it this far  
>Guess we're doing alright<br>Looks like we made it out alive  
>Yeah we made our mistakes<br>But we followed our hearts  
>Even though we drift apart<br>For always, forever  
>Weathered yellow still frames in my head<br>For always, forever  
><em>

He was happy that, even though two of them were dead and one was a murderer, they all got what they wanted. Peter got friends, James got the girl, Sirius got a family. Remus got hope. He knew that he would always be their friend, and he would always cherish their memory.

_The sun rise would beat us to sleep  
>We didn't wanna go home so slept on the beach<br>Oh the summer never felt so sweet  
>I still feel the sand in underneath my feet<br>_

Remus thought about all the times they had spent all night in the Shack, just laughing, knowing that reality would hit them when they returned to the school. He thought about all those times they had put themselves in harm's way, just to make something painful a little easier. He wished he could've done the same when James died, or Sirius was carted off, or when Peter was blown to pieces._  
><em>

_Memories of the nights that faded  
>I don't know how the hell we made it<br>Looking back we had everything  
>Those were the days when we shared our dreams<br>_

He wished he could remember every time they had gone out, every time they had played a prank, ever time they had said they would never be apart. Now they were, and always would be, but they were still friends when they had died. They still had each other. It could've been worse.

_If I could go back now  
>I wouldn't change a thing<br>Oh it feels so good  
>To say<em>

Remus wished he would've told James the night he died, how much he appreciated him. Instead he lied straight to his face. James had asked if Remus was okay. He wasn't. He was afraid. But he said, "Yeah Prongs, I'm good. See you tomorrow." anyway. Two lies.

He could've told Peter that he wasn't a loser, he was a decent guy, but he laughed and said, "Wormmy, you should get out more," when Peter had asked if he would come over the next morning.

He could've told Sirius that he did have a family. That he wasn't an outcast. All he said was "Padfoot, maybe you should settle down, get a family,". He had watched his friend's face fall and promised himself to apologize the next day. What next day?__

_Guess we made it this far  
>Guess we're doing alright<br>Looks like we made it out alive  
>Yeah we made our mistakes<br>But we followed our hearts  
>Even though we drift apart<br>For always, forever  
>The secondhand kiss of a summer night<br>For always, forever  
><em>

Remus silently shouted, hoping that somehow they would hear him. He yelled out to them, telling them everything he failed to tell them when he knew them.

_Even though some time has passed and we've gone our separate ways  
>No matter how far apart we'll always have our memories<br>_

He knew that he would always be their friend, and he would always cherish their memory. He might not always have them, but he did once, and that was more than he had hoped for.

_If I could go back now  
>I wouldn't change a thing<br>Oh it feels so good  
>To say<em>

He had to tell them. Tell them- I'm sorry I never told you I was happy to have you guys. I'm sorry I never told you the most unmanly thing ever, "I love you". I'm sorry I'm happy I met you, because if I never knew you, I wouldn't have to be sad now that you're gone.

_Oh it feels so good..._

I'm so sorry Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail. I'm sorry James, Sirius, Peter. So sorry.

_Guess we made it this far  
>Guess we're doing alright<br>Looks like we made it out alive  
>Yeah we made our mistakes<br>But we followed our hearts  
>Even though we drift apart<br>For always, forever  
>Endless copper street lamps on my mind<br>For always, forever  
><em>

Remus shed a single tear for his best friends, for the marauders, for the only people who had really truly accepted him, before walking back to the school.

_At Woodward off Charlotte Street_


End file.
